Ilegal
by HerKhaoCles
Summary: [PWP. Stony. AU] Tony es un guardia de cárcel y Steve un bribón sexy.


**_Esto es un premio para Kami Haruna por ganar el primer lugar del concurso en la categoría de dibujo en la pagina Superhusbands Infinity, en facebook._**

 _Capítulo único_

Decidido fue a través del pasillo del ala de alta seguridad. Divisó a sus compañeros muy felizmente apostados a un lado de la puerta de acceso.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte entre dientes, elevó el mentón con orgullo cuando atravesó la primera línea de resguardo.

—Con que es tu turno, Stark. Suerte, la vas a necesitar.

—Por supuesto Jerry, alguien debe llevarle la comida al3491. Y el elegido resultó ser nuestro novato favorito, ¿no es así?

—Tengo más agallas que ustedes dos juntos. —Respondió seco.

—Oh, claro, claro. No cualquiera sobrevive dos meses con ese. —Jerry palmeo su espalda y se acercó, rodeando su hombro con demasiada propiedad. —Esperemos que esta vez no salgas con los labios rotos. —Rió.

—Déjalo en paz. —Intercedió Johns en su defensa, aún cuando sonreía disimuladamente.—Por cierto, Stark, ¿te indemnizaron por eso?

Sus orejas ardieron, su orgullo estaba herido, obviamente el resto de los guardias no tenían la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido en verdad dentro de la celda número 3491, a pesar de que el suceso era un secreto y sus compañeros junto con su jefe de escuadrón creían ciegamente que la rotura en su labio había sido un puñetazo, él sabía que no era así, y por lo tanto, no conseguía olvidar la humillación.

Era su maldito trabajo, favorecedor en cuanto horario que le permitía estudiar a gusto entre semana, pero que cuando llegaba el sábado el infierno se volvía real y su estómago sufría extraños apretones. Lo hacía por terminar su carrera y obtener el título profesional, era un sacrificio por una vida más fácil y mejor, también por su pasión: la ingeniería mecánica. No podía permitirse vivir el resto de sus días con su empleo de guardia, tan sólo contaba con veinticuatro años y su futuro prometía.

Su espíritu de superación lo enalteció por dentro.

Apartando el brazo de Jerry, sostuvo la bandeja de comida en una mano y digitó de memoria la clave de acceso, la puerta mecánica se abrió de inmediato.

—¡Suerte otra vez! —Los oyó exclamar a sus espaldas cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente.Payasos. Rodó los ojos.

La segunda línea de seguridad era Laufeyson:el centinela, quien también estaba en turno.

Al no ser de su escuadrón poco y casi nada sabía de él, se rumoreaba que rozaba los treinta y tenía un hermano modelo. "Hermano, sí, claro."Recordó a Jerry con sus gestos que aludían al doble sentido para explicar el escabroso embrollo. Entonces, Johns había soltado un "Laufeysones adoptado"que hizo callar las risas de Jerry y calmar su propia expresión de incomodidad.

El hombre alto lo miró impenetrable, como siempre, hasta que habló. —¿Número?

Aclaró su garganta y respondió, siguiendo el procedimiento. —Prisionero 3491.—La información salió de su boca y la realidad volvió para invadirlo con fuerza, retorciendo su estómago.

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.

Siguió alcentinelaa través del trecho que lo separaba de su destino y se detuvo a dos pasos de la pesada puerta de seguridad.

—Solicito clave de ingreso para la celdanúmero 3491,SteveGrantRogers. —Laufeyson habló por el intercomunicador en su oreja. Stark apretó la bandeja plástica fuerte cuando la clave fue digitada en el teclado pegado a la pared y el dedo del hombre presionó su huella digital para confirmar. —Marca.

Levantó su diestra y aplastó su pulgar en la misma pantalla.

—"Accesopermitido. Treinta minutos."— La voz robótica informó.

La puerta se abrió y el gris pulcro de la celda chocó su mirada.

Un punto de dorado brillante resaltó junto a la pared del fondo. Cabellos espesos y una espalda ancha, desnuda, irrumpían el paisaje sobrio.

Oyó el clic de cerrado detrás.Estaba dentro. Estaba solo. Era su trabajo.

La habitación contaba con nueve metros cuadrados bien distribuidos, siendo una de las más grandes y completas del centro penitenciario, era un lujo que no cualquiera podía conseguir. Rogers desde el primer día poseyó las comodidades, escasas y envidiadas por los presos comunes.

Limpieza absoluta. Una cama, ducha y un baño personal separado por un biombo delgado para la privacidad. Beneficio para elnarcotraficantemás poderoso del estado.

Volvió su expresión impenetrable y evitó que parte de sus ojos quedasen ocultos bajos la gorra del uniforme, no pretendía esconderse. Eso jamás.

—Rogers, Steve. —Dio a conocer su presencia en la celda. —El almuerzo.

—En la mesa, cherry.

Tony se encontró frunciendo la nariz.Bastardo.

Menos de un minuto adentro y recibía insolencia. El chirrido de sus gruesas botas lo acompañó hasta la mesa de aluminio apostada cerca la cama. Depositó la bandeja con los alimentos en ella.

—El tiempo está contado para comer. No hay excepción. —Informó como un robot, como siempre. Era parte de la rutina del fin de semana en ese agujero. Rogers continuaba en esa especie de aislamiento preferencial. ¿Catalogaba como castigo para el recluso? No, en definitiva.

Fue ignorado por el hombre que continuaba de pie frente a la ventana, sus brazos se movían, podía notarlo. Era un ritmo suave y repetitivo, a la altura de su rostro.Oh...Él se estaba rasurando. Por supuesto, pero, ¿frente a la ventana? Se sintió un tanto incomodo de ver a Rogers en esa clase de intimidad, aunque estaba acostumbrado a observar prisioneros fue diferente ese instante.

Agitó su cabeza mentalmente.

El grueso vidrio y el marco estrecho no podía servir de espejo, asumió, se traslucía el patio gris de la cárcel.

La velocidad de sus pensamientos lo hizo mirar hacía donde el biombo se encontraba tapando el lavabo y el inodoro. No tenía un espejo afirmado en la delgada división, por supuesto.

—No está permitida la navaja. —Habló demasiado rápido, tan pronto como la información se alumbró en su cabeza.

La figura gruesa se detuvo, pero no hubo respuesta. Su corazón se agitó y acomodó el electro shock en su cinturón, inconscientemente. Dio dos pasos en la habitación hacia el frente.Es mi trabajo.Se dijo así mismo.No te tengo miedo.

—Irónico. —Los músculos de la espalda de Rogers se contorsionaron en cuanto retomó la intima labor, el tatuaje en la pálida piel bailó sensual. Ese era emblema de la organización a la cual pertenecía: Hydra. El pulpo se burló de él.—Tengo una filosa afeitadora, pero no un miserable espejo. Estarán prohibidos porque algún pobre diablo rompió el cristal y se lo atravesó en el cuello. Estúpido.

Tony tuvo la horripilante visión. Y Rogers no se equivocaba. Muchos no soportaban la miseria y el encierro y acababan con sus vidas. Por ello la seguridad era exagerada y estricta. Un hombre desesperado incluso podía ahorcarse con el cordón de sus zapatos, los que no eran permitidos tampoco por el trágico motivo. Las duchas no tenían extensiones, las sábanas eran imposibles de rasgar y volverlas tiras. Nada filoso al alcance de los prisioneros, sobre todo los que estaban desequilibrados y por añadidura eran en extemo peligrosos.

Claro, Rogers poseía una afeitadora y no una desechable como el común de los presos. El hombre podría conseguir un espejo con facilidad, él no atentaría contra su propia vida, al ser demasiado valioso aún dentro de la cárcel porque Tony suponia que el hombre incluso manejaba el negocio desde allí, para que al salir su imperio siguese siendo tan magnánimo como siempre.

Los privilegios de Rogers no se acusaban con las autoridades de la cárcel. Se reirían en su cara.

«Hay ciertos estatutos que no están en el manual,Stark, estatutos que debes de respetar. No quieres meterme en problemas, ¿no es así? Sigue mi consejo y tu trabajo aquí será sencillo. Que tus ojos no vean lo que no deben ver. Que tus oídos sean sordos y tus labios mudos.»Palabras del supervisor Fury en su tercer día de trabajo, hacía ya un año. Los primeros meses le había costado trabajo hacerlo. Armas, drogas, teléfonos celulares, todos ellos cruzaban frente a sus narices y le hacian sentir impotente. Los guardias tenían sus propios negocios dentro de la cárcel, la abastecían de lo ilegal.

Por lógica no todos los reclusos accedían a ellos, cada cierto tiempo los mismos guardias hacían redadas en los niveles más bajos del centro penitenciario. Tomaban lo que ellos mismos vendían. Algunas cosas eran tiradas, otras incautadas y vuelta a comenzar, el ciclo iba así, repitiéndose sin acabar. La corrupción putrefacta. Frunció el ceño. Lo detestaba.

—¿Podrías venir? —Rogers habló al fin.

–Dentro de mis obligaciones no está el oficio de barbero. —Afianzó sus pies en el suelo y consultó su reloj con disimulo, comenzando a impacientarse.

Veinte minutos quedaban.

Rogers volteó y su boca se secó, igual como la primera vez hacía ya dos meses. El hombre era jodidamente guapo. Un metro noventa de pura fibra y músculo. Ojos fieros y unas facciones insoportablemente atractivas. Simétrico. Lo odiaba por eso. Lo admitía. Era caliente, pero molesto como una piedra en su bota. Aún con el rostro medio cubierto de espuma blanca se veía digno.

¿Lo peor? Él conocía sus atributos.

Rogers bufó. —Tampoco el besarme está dentro de tus funciones, Stark. —Se jactó, haciendo bailar la navaja en sus dedos. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Lo tuvo demasiado cerca a muy pronto. La celda tan sólo contaba con cuatro metros de largo. El aire se hizo espeso a su alrededor. —Oh no, perdón, como dijiste a todos... Fue un golpe. —El rubio empujó la navaja desde el filo, ofreciéndole el mango. Los ojos enojados de Tony viajaron desde los dedos largos hasta la mirada conocedora y explícita de Rogers. —Un golpe que literal, te hizo retorcer y suspirar.

Su rostro se enrojeció y torció los labios de inmediato. —Cierra la boca.

—Correspondiste, y cuando estabas derritiéndote jadeaste y te apretaste en mis hombros, perdido como un gatito. —Steve usó una mano para coger la barbilla de Stark y así apretar un dedo sobre el labio herido, frotando la costra de la carne tierna despacio, de pronto en la cercanía exhaló a milímetros de su boca, rozándolo con el aliento.

El olor sensual de la espuma de afeitar lo ahogó, dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos, enojado. Con el bastardo atrevido y consigo mismo. —Todo iba muy bien hasta que tu moral atacó y te atreviste a golpearme. —De un movimiento brusco fue soltado y dejado en una pieza, vulnerable. Los ojos de Rogers brillaron burlones.

El corazón de Tony resonó en sus oídos. Recordaba a la perfección... Los labios gruesos y expertos sobre los suyos, las manos recorriéndolo y la lengua tibia hurgando dentro de su boca.

Arrojó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se mantuvo firme en su lugar. —No estoy aquí para tus desviaciones, ni para ser tu empleado. Vigilo y realizo mi trabajo.

—¿Desviaciones? Te creí más avanzado. Para ser un estudiante de universidad, un aspirante a ingeniero. —Negó con la cabeza. —Una decepción.

Tony apretó la mandíbula. Ni siquiera se molestaría en preguntar como tenía esa información. El canalla no sabía nada, ni quien era en realidad. —No es de tu incumbencia.

—Si te quieres creer tus propias mentiras,cherry. —Se movió para coger la silla y sentarse en ella, como quien monta un caballo. —Así que como fue una simple desviación de mi parte, no te incomodara ayudarme con esto, ¿cierto?

—El filo podría ser peligroso para ti. —Alzó la barbilla, retador.

—Oh, por favor. —Le ofreció la navaja y el jarro metálico con la espuma. —¿O nunca te has rasurado? No me extrañaría, eres casi un mocoso.

—Idiota. —Masculló.

Steve Rogers profirió una risa burlona. La navaja seguía colgando de su mano para que la tomará. —Ten. —dijo Rogers, ahora con mayor lentitud y suavidad.

Tony entrecerró los ojos. Razones para desconfiar le sobraban. No era un cobarde, después de todo estaba allí, en una jodida cárcel rodeado de criminales. Cogió los implementos de la mano de Rogers, sin inmutarse dio medía vuelta bajo la mirada escrutadora del rubio. Necesitaba la mesa metálica, si iba a hacer aquello, sería como correspondía. Hizo espacio en la superficie moviendo la comida y luego tomó el jarro. La pasta allí se secaba, así no servía. Caminó hacia lavabo y dejó caer un chorro débil de agua sobre la crema de afeitar.

—Cierra los ojos. —Habló cuando estuvo devuelta junto a la silla. Como respuesta Rogers tiró la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y juntó sus parpados, ocultando así las pupilas claras.

El cuello del hombre se veía un tanto tenso así, por la posición. La manzana de adán se movió de arriba a bajo un instante.

Joder.Para afeitar las partes que faltaban debía poner sus manos sobre ese rostro. Mordió su labio.

—Si no sabes que haces estás a tiempo de retractarte. —Steve interrumpió su debate interno.

—No es la primera vez que uso una navaja,3491. —Contestó, el hecho de usar ese numero le trajo una nueva ola de seguridad. Que el hombre no olvidara su posición, porque por muy beneficiado de la corrupción fuera, todavía tenia cierta ventaja sobre él en esa situación. ¿Quién tenía la filosa navaja?Ajá.Tony hizo un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Quieto, no queremos que tu cara sea un coladero rojo. —Untó crema en la pequeña brocha de afeitar y sin avisar la deslizó a lo largo de la mejilla izquierda del rubio. Un siseo viniendo de él logró que su sonrisa fuera más real. Podría disfrutar aquello.

—Está fría. —Rogers hizo la observación.

No le respondió, en cambio, mojó la otra mejilla con la loción blanca.Para ser hombre su piel es muy suave,pensó cuando lo tomó de la barbilla para iniciar. Con sus dedos hundiéndose en la humedad, deslizó el filo a ras, primero en las mejillas, sin violar la dirección del vello. Dos veces por porción de piel, hasta eliminar el rastrojo corto de barba.

Se detuvo cuando llegó el momento de rasurar alrededor de los labios. Tony se relamió los suyos inconscientemente. Pasó sus dedos en la comisura para sostener. Rogers tenia unos labios gruesos, de una tonalidad rosa atractiva con una ausencia total de sequedad y rasgaduras. Sí, sus labios era apetecibles. Y no existía problema con ellos, si el tipo hubiese sido menos invasivo, si no fuera un recluso... Si no le hubiera roto el labio con una mordida. De todas maneras no seria posible.

Apretó las cejas e hizo un movimiento brusco con la muñeca. La linea carmesi no se hizo esperar.

—Mas te vale que no sea profundo. —Los ojos azules de Rogers se dejaron ver bajo las pestañas espesas, había un pequeño fruncido en su frente.

—No fue apropósito.

—Estabas distraído.

No respondió, era cierto.

—Esa parte es compleja.

—O tus dedos son demasiado torpes. —Espetó.

—Eres agradable callado. Cierra la maldita boca.

—Oblígame...

—Quieto. —Sin preámbulo deslizó un dedo sobre la fina línea sangrante. Buscó con la vista en la cercanía con qué limpiar su dedo .

—Aquí. —El rubio que había seguido sus movimientos sin quejarse de dolor tomó su muñeca y atrapó el dedo dentro de su boca.

Las pupilas de Tony se contrajeron de inmediato, sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos mientras Rogers limpiaba su dedo ayudado de su lengua rápida, la cual se aremolinaba alrededor. Incrédulo contempló como su índice entraba y salía de los labios gruesos, para finalmente ser soltado y abandonado con un movimiento y un sonido de succión.

Entonces no lo soportó, mandó la navaja al suelo y se inclinó para capturar con brusquedad la cara del hombre. Devoró su boca sin detenerse a pensar ni siquiera un segundo, rasgó con sus dientes los labios carnosos y succionó con fuerza el inferior. Esa podía ser su jodida venganza, pero en vez de molestia recibió un gruñido satisfactorio, victorioso.

Rogers se levantó de la silla y la pateo a un costado, entonces cogió al más joven de las caderas y lo empujó contra la muralla.

—No te atrevas a morderme. —Gimió en medio de los besos bruscos.

—No, pero me rogaras que lo haga, cherry.

Diablos, odiaba ese estúpido apodo.

—No seas cliché. No tienes idea de lo molesto que es ir toda una semana con el jodido labio roto.

Rogers como respuesta presumida, jaló su cabello hacia arriba y ladeo la cabeza par apoderarse del pálido cuello. Tony se afirmó de sus hombros y se apretó contra él.

—Mierda...—La succión en su garganta fue brutal, entre el dolor y el dulce placer, se revolvió con necesidad contra el cuerpo duro.

Entonces cuando intentó sujetar a Rogers para alejarse un poco, se vio impedido de sus acciones, sus muñecas fueron capturadas y puestas sobre su cabeza. Otra succión lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar de inmediato que las esposas que llevaba colgando en su uniforme eran desprendidas y colocadas en sus manos al cierre de unclic. Sólo cuando Rogers liberó su maltratada piel se dio cuenta de la fría presión del metal en sus muñecas al intentar bajarlas.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Jadeo confundido.

—Espero tengas las llaves.

—¡Suéltame! —Reclamó. — Esto no es un juego! Mi trabajo está en riesgo y...

—Shhh... —Un beso experto lo hizo callar. Los ojos del rubio relucían traviesos. —Laufeyson nos cubre, me debe un favor, estaremos bien. Los besos en su cuello volvieron y las manos rápidas de Rogers comenzaron a desnudarlo, deseosas de sentir piel. Pronto fue volteado y su estomago presionado contra la pare, duro. Un gemido salió de su boca.

Lo que hacían estaba mal, lo sabia, no era para nada ético.

Rogers rozó su pene contra sus nalgas, por sobre la ropa interior, los pantalones del uniforme los tenía en los tobillos y la gorra yacía tirada en algún lugar de la la celda.

—Ahhh... Joder.

La lengua del rubio se batió detrás de su oreja, húmeda y cálida.

—Adoras mi desviación, ¿no es así? —Su lóbulo izquierdo fue succionado sin piedad, dejándolo sin respirar durante un segundo y aferrado a la pared como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer. —Quiero comer esto. —Su trasero fue estrujado. —¿Te gustaría... —Los dedos largos de Rogers bailaron alrededor de la cinturilla del boxer. —...que te abra con mi lengua, Mm?

—No. —Suspiró, con la voz estrangulada.

—¿Por qué no? Es tan sencillo...

—N-Nngh Debo irme. El tiempo ya acabó y... Ah, Dios... —Sin esperarlo su ropa interior fue tirada hacia abajo.

—Soy rápido, cherry. Deja todo en mis manos...

—No, Rogers, en serio...

—Shhh...

—Rogers, ¡Rogers! —En menos de un parpadeo ya tenía al hombre de rodillas a sus espaldas.

—No tienes idea... Tú y tu culo delicioso paseándose frente a mi. —Las avariciosos manos del prisionero se apoderaron de sus mejillas y pronto notorios besos bajaron desde el fin de su espalda por la línea divisoria que escondía su entrada.

Un azote a mano abierta lo hizo salta y soltar un grito. —¡Joder!

Benditas celdas insonorizadas.

La risa ronca de Rogers le respondió y de ahí en adelante los sonidos que salieron de su boca fueron todo menos legibles, rayando la incoherencia. Cuando la lengua atrevida del rubio recorrió la piel sensible y rojiza de la mejilla azotada, arañó la pared y tensó los músculos, expectante. Eso había sido muy diferente de un beso. Se abrumó.

Manos firmes separaron sus piernas y de lleno una humedad corrió entre sus nalgas.

—N-Nngh... —Era saliva deslizándose cálida. Su rostro ardió en rojo.

—Ojalá pudieras verte... —Rogers expuso el contorno rosado y rugoso a su antojo, afirmando bien las redondeces para tener la mejor vista.

Un poco más de saliva dejó caer y vio como el círculo sensible se contraia al tacto de esta. —Delicioso... —Murmuró y hundió su rostro recién afeitado de lleno en la zona íntima. Comió lentamente el cúmulo de nervios, absorbiendo con sus labios la piel tierna de área, con cada toque le arrebataba gemidos a explícitos Stark. Lo afirmó de las caderas, evitando así que se revolviera tan inquieto como lo hacía.

—R-Rogers...

—¿Eres virgen, Stark? —Interrumpió el llamado afectado.

—Eso no tiene importancia...

—Mmm... ¿Eso crees? —Se puso de pie y lo sujetó desde la cintura desnuda, firme. Con su mano libre cogió su pene y lo acomodó superficialmente en su trasero. —Entonces no habrá problema si me apresuro... —Lamió su hombro y se restregó lentamente allí, en la separación cálida.

Tony se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, orgulloso. Su corazón se disparó e inevitablemente gimoteo asustado. Eso lo iba a romper...

Una suave risa sonó contra su nuca. —Es la respuesta que quería, pequeña mierda mentirosa. Sé que nadie más te ha tocado allí... —La hombría fue reemplazada por un ligero dedo presionando suave en su ano, acariciándolo casi con cariño. —Aún así... —Presionó el dedo en el interior apretado.

Tony se quejó y asfixió el índice con la presión tensa de su canal. —No voy a forzarte.—Posicionó nuevamente su erección entre las nalgas del castaño y se hundió delicado y superficial en el anillo estrecho. Dada la inexistente preparación para mantener relaciones sexuales y el escaso tiempo era lo mas cuerdo de hacer, aun en medio de la excitación había cierto grado de cordura.

—Aprieta tus muslos cuando te lo pida, mientras tanto... Separa tus piernas, hermoso...

Aliviado de saber que no ocurriría lo que temía, hizo caso. Abrió las piernas tanto como el pantalón en sus tobillos lo permitíay otra vez tuvo a Rogers contra su trasero, con la diferencia de ahora su entrada era ignorada y la lengua caliente se dedicó a besar y humedecer el interior de sus muslos. Profirió un suspiro de gusto cuando, dada la posición expuesta, sus testículos tensos también fueron atendidos. Su pene latió gustoso y la risa de Rogers sonó divertida allí abajo.

—Mmm...—Uno de los testículos fue ahuecado dentro de la boca cálida.

—Rogers.—Gruñó impaciente.

—Ya casi, hermoso. —Rogers susurró en su oído, sensual.—Ahora aprieta tus muslos...

—S-Sí...—Un suspiro de satisfacción se dejó oíren el instante que el rubio se hundió en lo resbaloso de las piernas suaves y ajustadas.—Esto se llama sexo intercrural... Sólo roce rico y rápido... ¿Te gusta?—Un empuje del pene de Rogers dio con sus testículos mientras que más abajo había una presión en su perineo de parte de la base del miembro duro del hombre.—Apóyateaquí.—Fue guiado de pecho hacia la mesa metálica.

Suspiró. Estaba fría y su cuerpo demasiado caliente. —M-Mm...—Su trasero al aire y sus piernas apretadas en poco segundos fueron ocupados por el rubio para frotarse y disfrutar. Pequeños gruñidos de placer se oían de ambos en la soledad de la celda.

Entonces el intercomunicador sonó con la voz de Loki Laufeyson. Ambos mantuvieron la respiración y pararon todo movimiento.—"Stark, Fury lleva preguntando por ti 15 minutos."

Mierda. Tony pudo visualizar la expresión malvada en el rostro siempre serio del hombre.

—"Viene en el elevador."— La comunicación se cortó.

—Mierda, Rogers, ¡quítame las esposas!

—Oh no, tu no quieres eso...—Ronroneo Steve y las embestidas se reanudaron y continuarondirectas e intensas contra sus testículos.

—Joder, ya oíste... F-Fury viene... Ahhhh N-Ngh...—Rogers cogió su pene y lo apretó sin piedad, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo torturó el miembro rojizo y húmedo de pre-cum. El placer no evitó el miedo ni cortó sus intentos de quitarse al hombre de encima. Pero Rogers poseía mucha más fuerza.

—Así es, aprietas delicioso... —El ritmo violento resonó, los ruidos del choque de piel se hizo continuo y húmedo. Los muslos delanteros de Steve rebotando contra sus nalgas húmedas. Tony gimió alto.—Sí, Stark, eres un sucio, te calienta que nos vayan a descubrir

Tony se aferró al borde de la mesa y eyaculó largo y tendido en la mano del rubio. El orgasmo de Stark fue seguido momentos después por el de Rogers, quien terminó empapando las piernas de Tony con su semen.

Minutos después siguió oyendo en su cabeza la estúpida risa de Rogers. A duras penas había conseguido quitarse las esposas y subir sus pantalones con las piernas temblorosas. Lo peor de todo había sido enfrentar a Laufeysonen condiciones que gritaban sexo. Sus mejillas lo delataban y el olor confirmaba todo. Sin embargo, existía otro factor que lo enfurecía.

—Con que ya apareces Stark.

—Laufeyson.—Lo interrumpió.—¿Dónde está Fury?

—En su oficina, por supuesto. —Se jactó el centinela, mirando sus uñas

Y entonces vio todo rojo.

¡Voy a matarlos!


End file.
